Needlework is a growing art among millions of people and continues to show new growth each year. The use of scroll bars or like frames for needlework are also increasing among people who do needlework. The need to protect the non-working ends of the needlework fabric from becoming soiled or damaged from repeated handling is present. The natural oils from your hands can soil needlework fabric and interfere with its preservability in years to come.
This present invention of a needlework accessory conveniently aids in protecting the non-working ends of needlework fabric from being soiled or damaged from repeated handling while remaining on a scroll bar or like frame until the needlework has been completed by the needleworker. The use of scroll bars or like frames by needleworkers provides an easy means to keep needlework fabric taught. Previous methods to protect non-working ends of needlework fabric on scroll bars or like frames have proven to be un-reliable. They do not stay in place, are inconvenient to use and haven't provided the protection needleworkers desire. Thus, this present invention for the needleworker is simple in design, light-weight and portable which increases the pleasure and safety of the needlework.